moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind Silver Hand
The Stormwind Silver Hand is an autocephalous detachment of Knights of the Silver Hand sworn to uphold the monarch of House Wrynn, the stability of the Grand Alliance, the spiritual well-being of the people of the Kingdom of Stormwind, and the moral authority of the Church of the Holy Light. Purpose The mission of the Silver Hand apostolate is chivalric, military, educational, civic, and religious in aspect. The honourable and reverend Silver Handsmen defend all believers, uphold a rigid morality, serve the people of Stormwind City in diurnal affairs, assist in the education of the masses, and uphold the Alliance. All of these goals and more are the daily work of the Silver Hand champion. Their enterprises are many, and they are few. In that capacity, the Stormwind Silver Hand takes order from High Command on behalf of the Alliance. All members are considered to be of military rank. In addition, the paladins and priests of the Order have ecclesiastical obligations as leaders of the worldwide Church of the Holy Light. The Silver Hand participates in any worthy enterprise to make the city a better place to live. Nothing is too small or too great for a member of the Order of the Silver Hand. The headquarters are in the Cathedral of Light, but their meetings are generally held in either the Petitioner's Chamber in the Stormwind Keep, or, during formal events, in the Northshire Abbey. Historical Philosophy The purpose of the Silver Hand is believed in the order to have been ordained through Alonsus Faol's foundation of the Order, formalized by Uther at Caer Darrow with the Code of Light, and further defined throughout the life of Uther. The Stormwind Silver Hand upholds all of the traditional values of the Light, believing the Code to be universal to all Silver Hand Champions. The Stormwind Silver Hand is not named so to form any geographical authority structure based around the Kingdom of Stormwind, and indeed, the Stormwind Silver Hand rejects the idea of a geographically divided Silver Hand as unhistorical. However, these Silver Hand Champions are designated especially to provide an infrastructure for paladins that are loyal to the military goals of the Grand Alliance and the spiritual goals of the Silver Hand. Structure Highlord The Highlord is the occupant of the Perilous Seat. Elected by the Stormwind Silver Hand and ratified by the Bishop of Stormwind, the Highlord is the supreme commander of the Stormwind Silver Hand. The Highlord leads the Knight of the Silver Hand in ways spiritual, diplomatic, and on the front lines of battle. Must be a Knight of the Silver Hand. Serves for life save for in cases of abdication or apostasy. Believed to act in the person of the Holy Light in battle. Vicar The Vicars are the leaders of the Silver Hand. Selected by the Highlord, the Vicars act as representatives and top deputies to the Order of the Silver Hand's various faculties. The Vicars bring the lifeblood of order and strong leadership to the digits of the Silver Hand. Each sect of the SSH is guaranteed no less than one Vicar to oversee it. Master The Masters are seasoned members of the guild who basically serve as Lt. Vicars. They are the honourable and reverend officials of the office. Often empowered to act in the capacity of recruiters, treasurers, diplomats, trainers, the Masters are the backbone of the Order, and indeed, the Masters buttress all manners which the Silver Hand must concern its self. Champion The Champion is the senior member of the knights in the Order. These exemplars are the epitome of the Code of Light. The senior Champion is everything that a member of the Silver Hand must be and more still. Their zeal has been tempered with the heat of long service to the ideals of the Order. Their good judgment is not challenged as they act according to the Three Virtues. Knight The Knight is a full member of the Silver Hand and has passed all four trials and has been accepted by the Highlord and Archbishop into the role of knighthood. The knights of the Order are fiercely loyal to their Liege, the King, the Highlord, and to the Holy Light. Their actions are directed by the Code of Light, the laws by which the knights are judged. Squire The Squires are fighters and yet-to-be trained soldiers of the Order. More than mere recruits now, the path of a squire begins by being taken under the wing of either the Highlord, a knight or any rank above. They then embark on a journey of three trials and a fourth test before they are granted knighthood. Acolyte The Acolyte is the highest ranking member of the Chaplaincy and may hold the title of Bishop, Prior or anything similar or even above. Ordained These are the veteran, more experienced priests and priestesses of the guild. Novice This is the lowest rank of the chaplaincy and is where new priests/priestesses are added. OoC/Benefactor A pure OoC rank or one intended for anyone who supports the SSH but NOT in an active role. History The First War The root of all Knights of the Silver Hand's divine purpose comes from the defeat of the Kingdom of Stormwind during the First War. The Clerics of Northshire, who were the agents of the Light in the Kingdom of Azeroth, were defeated in a long battle of attrition. Alonsus Faol, leader of the Church of the Holy Light and the Nortshire Clerics, fled north to Lordaeron and devised the idea of an order of holy warriors, ordained by the Light to assist in the Alliance's defense against the Orcish threat. Tides of Darkness One of the First Five, Gavinrad the Dire was of the first Stormwind nationals to be made a paladin in the aftermath of the First War. Stormwind refugees came into the Silver Hand by the columns, prepared to retake their home. Participating in the affairs of the Grand Alliance, these priests and warriors, reforged into mighty paladins, were counters to the Death Knights of the Horde. The Alliance, bolstered by the Silver Hand, overturned the Siege of Lordaeron, won the Battle of Blackrock, and finally overcame the Orcish threat at the Dark Portal under the direction of Turalyon, champion of the Silver Hand and General of the Alliance. Reborn in Victory The victorious Alliance and its Silver Hand experienced a massive renewal in the wake of the Tides of Darkness. Kings and commoners both tithed, giving the once monastic-based order of victors unheard amounts of gold and land throughout the Eastern Kingdoms. Royal princes sought out the honor of the name of this Order. Cathedral of Light The Cathedral of Light that stands today was built by Alonsus Faol, Benedictus, and several prestigious members of the Order. Together, the people of Stormwind made this monumental temple that quickly became the first among churches. Eventually, the government of the Church (and therefore, the Order) would be grounded just as much in the Cathedral of Light's halls than in the storied churches of Lordaeron. Brotherhood of Northshire In the south especially, the Order of the Silver Hand was instrumental in founding the Brotherhood of Northshire, a group of paladins and priests that served the Northshire Abbey. Clerics of Northshire were granted a major place in the historical knighting ritual, and no paladin is ordained without their approval. Service and Civics In Lordaeron, the Knights were already becoming ennobled and shroud with titles such as judge - titles which were strictly civic in character. Indeed, even Uther was known to take on a royal apprentice; but while in Stormwind, Uther set an example to the people of Stormwind that stood the test of time. While serving in the Cathedral of Light, Uther was notorious for helping with the birthing of children. On one such occasion, Alleria Windrunner is remembered to have commented that the paladins were more like nannies than warriors. This legendary tale is hailed as the origin of the Knights of the Silver Hand's modern status as more than just a "military order" - but rather, as a service organization with duties to help in even mundane ways. The Silver Hand of Stormwind For a time, the Silver Hand of Stormwind was lead by a former Highlord known as Tenevus Stromheart and included a who's who of knighthood. At its peak, the chapter hosted nearly two hundred stalwart knights and played an integral part in Stormwind and in the Church. It was looked to for guidance and support in times of war and played an integral part in the crusades of the Church. During the time of Stromheart, the chapter participated in numerous conflicts and events ranging from mighty crusades to judicial events. Indeed the relationship between the chapter was at an all-time high and the Silver Hand was stronger than ever before. Decline As time passed, the relationship between the chapter of Stormwind and the Church became more and more strained. The reasons behind this included but were not limited to the then-Highlord Tenevus Stromheart ordering allied groups to be spied on, politicking and reasons unbecoming of a knight and especially a Highlord. This went on for a lengthy time during which numerous attempts to rectify the situation were made by the Archbishop. The final moment and "nail in the coffin" as it were culminated in the Highlord desecrating a sacred item of the Church and reducing it to ash. As this happened and the Church stood in shock, the Archbishop was left no choice and soon thereafter Tenevus Stromheart was excommunicated, his chapter disavowed and the men and women following him left to wonder what was next. This began a short, dark period of the Order and wouldn't see a proper Chapter reestablished for nearly two months. The Thirty Founders Recognizing that Stormwind needed the Silver Hand, the Church immediately went into action. Thirty of the most prominent, stalwart knights and priests of Stormwind were brought together to form a new Chapter. This Chapter would be everything the previous one had lost touch with and be a beacon of hope and restoration for the kingdom. Fredreck Haltring was voted in as Highlord at the first official meeting and in less than two weeks the chapter was restored and Stormwind once again had its Silver Hand. As was to be expected members of the previous chapter took offense and squabbles often broke out. But in time they came to recognize the misdeeds of their former leader and understand the circumstances behind his excommunication. Slowly - but surely - the faithful returned to the Church and one by one the remnants of the Silver Hand would come back together and collectively move on. Silver Hand Ascending Now the Silver Hand has reached heights never previously achieved and its success is due entirely to the men and women who believe in the Order and everything it stands for. The tragic loss of Highlord Haltring prompted the election of the standing Highlord Ritchard Elric. And under his watch the Order once again is restored and the Silver Hand is as strong as ever. Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Military Organizations Category:Charity Organizations Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Alliance Military Guilds